Loud house All ways by your side
by JforJackson
Summary: This story is about Lynn and Lincoln and there training for karate and how Lynn ends up confessing her love for Lincoln they booth grow a stronger bond then ever
1. chapter 1 I Love you

The loud house fanfiction

Always by your side

This story is about about a how Lynn thinks it's time and after all the time they spent exercising and doing sports Lynn wants Lincoln to be her karate partner sense Lynn thinks Lincoln training payed off but then all goes bad when the day comes to Lincoln to fight!

There will be romance between siblings so if you don't like that then leave

This story starts of in 2017 May 15th near beginning of summer time Luan: Hey Lincoln can you help me I need to test some of my pies out,after all your the only one who likes my flavour. Lincoln:uh sure Luan just let me... Lynn: LINCOLN! Come on bro you said you that you would be my sparing partner in karate? Lincoln:oh yeah sorry Luan I'll try your pies later I promised Lynn.Luan: that's ok(sad voice) Lynn: Hey man I really glad you been helping me train and in a way I've been training you I mean I'm doing this cause I think you would make a cool karate partner in the 2vs2 match coming up but none of the boys want to be with me so I thought I chose you.

Lincoln: Uh Lynn you beaten me in every fight and your punches really(flash back to One step to far) uh are much better then Mine but anyway you know I'm weak and I can't fight.(says embarrassed) Lynn(hugs Lincoln) don't worry bro I know with 4 weeks of training I can make you into a kicking ass machine! Lincoln: I guess I could but what if I'm fighting and your down and it's just me left against two! Lynn(hugs Lincoln a little harder) don't worry bro I always by your side. *Lincoln blushes* Lincoln: Thanks I just hope I don't let you down as I would fell horrible if I made you lose. Lynn:(kisses Lincoln on the cheek) You could never let me down she said (hoping that Lincoln doesn't notice that the kiss was more then a sibling kiss) Lincoln: Well shall we start training you need the training(Lincoln said sarcastically) Lynn:(punches him in the arm playfully) Hey don't be smart ass. Lincoln: Ha..ha..ha(trying to cover up the fact that her punch hurt but Lynn could tell she hurt him) Lynn: Opps sorry bro (she sad rubbing his arm) Lincoln: Well let's get to work. As they both got into,there fighting stance Lincoln realised how much he loves hanging with Lynn and he never had favourite sister has he thought its was unfair but he always was told by his others sisters that Lynn was his favourite and he started to accept the fact that he loved spending time with her and she was his favourite sister. Lynn: Ok Lincoln you ready I'm just gonna throw a few punches as you block ok. Lincoln:(OK he said nervous as he always got hurt) I'm ready! Lynn:(Alright she said with happiness in her tone) lets go! As Lynn was throwing right jabs and left jabs Lincoln was blocking them surprisingly well but Lynn got a fast kick to his knee as he fell down saying ow Lynn went for a another kick she missed as he ducked his head. Lincoln getting up Lynn went for a left hook and hit Lincoln in his shoulder as he said ahh Lynn then for a left hook before being blocked by Lincoln arm as he said ha in a cocky way but then Lynn grabbed him and flip him over her shoulder. Lincoln forgot how strong she was he he groaned in pain he then saw Lynn go for a kick to his chest he rolled and dogged it barley he got up and taken of gard he was punched in the nose he then fell to a knee as blood was poring out his nose as he groaned in pain! Lynn: IM SO SORRY LINCOLN (she said helping Lincoln up) Lincoln: Its ok Lynn he replied. Lynn: (was surprised as he was not mad) your...your not mad. Lincoln: No I could never be mad at you making Lynn blush. Lynn then gave Lincoln a hug and started to kiss him for about 6 seconds. Lincoln:(Was taken of gard what...what was that for he said in surprise.) Lynn: For not being mad at me she said but she lied as she really just loved him and wanted to get to kiss him as much as she could without being weird. Lincoln: Oh ok. They booth went inside and cleaned them self up and got ready for bed. Lincoln said goodnight to Lynn wrapping his arm around her making her blush. Lynn: Goodnight bro. It's was 11:42 and Lincoln was about to enter his room before being stopped by Lynn. Lynn: Hey can I..uh Bunk in your room tonight she said embarrassed that Lincoln might say no. Lincoln: uh sure but why what's wrong. Lynn: Well you were 11 last time I spend the night with you and I would just like to hang out with you again she said with her face going bright red. Lincoln: Don't worry sis I understand as Lincoln hugged her. They booth went to bed as Lynn walked in first into Lincoln room she hopped to the end of the bed making sure there would be room for Lincoln. Lincoln then got in the bed and said night to Lynn,and was about to fall asleep in till Lincoln asked a question to Lynn. Lincoln: So I'm just wondering why didn't any of the boys want to be with you he asked. Lynn: sighed it's cause I'm a tomboy she said. Lincoln: what but what's wrong with that he asked. Lynn: All the boys there like girly girls and I don't think thats me plus all the boys say that I'm not as cute as others girls (she then sobbed into Lincoln chest) Lincoln: hey don't cry cause those boys are wrong I think your cute said Lincoln not knowing what he just said. Lynn: you really think I'm cute she said. Lincoln: Well uh yes you are so I don't think those boys had any right to be mean to you. Lynn then jumped on top of Lincoln and began kissing him. Lynn: I love you so much LINCOLN your the only boy I love and you the only few boys that thinks I'm pretty and cute. She then took off her jerseys with only her bra on and was still making out with Lincoln. Lincoln: Lynn we can't do this this is wrong. Lynn: please she said crying I love you so much and you are the only boy who cared for me. Lincoln: Well I love you to very much it's just I don't think I'm ready for this he said. Lynn: Well show me if your ready or not. Lincoln: Fine. Lincoln then wrapped his arms around Lynn waist and was gonna kiss Lynn till she beat him to it they booth made out for 15 minutes before falling asleep on each other Lincoln woke up to see his sister sleeping on his chest as she was quietly snoring Lincoln thought to him self your so cute before giving her kiss on the head and falling asleep again as Lynn smiled in joy. It was 5:38 in the morning Lynn woke up to she Lincoln under her she blushed a shrug his shoulder up to wake him up. Lincoln woke up to see Lynn. Lincoln: Morning Lynn. Lynn: Morning sleepy head. Lincoln sat up to only look at the clock it's 5:38 why we up he said with a big yawn. Lynn: Well I'm up and I though me and you could get breakfast and Maybe make out while no one is up. Lincoln: (Blushed at the fact that Lynn wants to make out again) Uh sure Lynn. Lynn then hugged Lincoln and said thanks bro. Lynn: can you carry me down stairs my legs hurt from yesterday she said giggling as her legs weren't really hurting. Lincoln: Fine. Lynn then giggled as he felt Lincoln warm arms lift her up but then put her back down saying put your jersey back on just in case. Lincoln then picked up Lynn again as he notice Lynn pink underwear. Lincoln: Hey I didn't know you like pink. Lynn: I have no more red ones but I like these cause they show how big my butt is. Lincoln: oh well take seat I'll make breakfast. Lynn thought to her self of how sweet Lincoln was and she had always wanted a boyfriend like him I till she realised that she could just ask Lincoln if he wanted to be her boyfriend but she waited in till Lincoln was done. Lincoln: here you go Lynn a made a bacon and egg sub with BBQ sauce. )Lynn then screamed in excitement) Ahh thanks bro how this is my favourite (Lynn then kisses Lincoln on the lips.) Lincoln loved the taste Lynn leave on his lips every Time Lynn kisses him.

TO BE CONTINUED

OK I admit that's this is a little weird but this is a story all about two siblings and that love each other very much this is for the people who like or would like to see a change in the loud house and may of that is Lynn and Lincoln loving each other so if you don't like it then leave

Hope you like it will be working on chapter two

Sorry if it's short


	2. Chapter 2 it's a date

Loud House Parody All ways by your side

Chapter 2

Ok so I want thank people who read my book and I'm glad I can continue this series but I would also like to know how long this book should run for?

Give any idea for a new story in the comments or just letting me know it's good thanks-JforJackson

Lynn was eating her breakfast that Lincoln made for her and Lincoln was eating his normal when Lynn finished she got up and put her plate in the skink and sat back down. Lynn: So Lincoln can I ask a question? Lincoln: Sure what on your mind? Lynn: Well I know this might be a little weird but all my life I've been looking for boyfriend like you(Lincoln blushes) but I could never find that person in till hit me your the one for me and I would like you to be my boyfriend please please please your perfect for me. Lincoln: Aw your so cute when you beg but that's not why I gonna say yes I gonna say yes cause your perfect for me too. Lynn: REALLY(Lynn jumped on Lincoln in happiness not knowing she just nocked Lincoln plate on the floor which made a loud breaking sound) Ops! Lincoln: Dam! Lynn hide. Lynn hoped behind the couch to hide while Lincoln went to see if any was awake. Lynn: Lincoln don't do it stay down here. Lincoln: shhh don't worry.

As Lincoln slowly went up the stairs he saw Luna up heading to the stairs he knew he had to think fast they couldn't go outside cause they need a key that's in there mom and dads room so Lincoln found away. Lincoln: Lynn pretend your sleeping on the couch. Lynn: ok but wait what about you?

Lincoln: Don't worry about me I got this. As Luna was walking down the stairs to see what happened while humming her favourite song she came in to see Lincoln. Luna: Whatcha doing bro(she said in tired voice) Lincoln: Well I decided to get early breakfast. Luna: rocking idea bro but why did the plate break. Lincoln: uh I dropped it. Luna: Ok (Turing her head cause hearing things in the living room) uh why Lynn sleeping on the couch and why she not up from that sound. Lincoln: well she likes sleeping on the couch sometimes and you know Lynn she a deep sleeper. Luna: Well ok bro keep it down I'm going back to bed. Lincoln said few as he was afraid something bad might happen. Lincoln: Lynn you can get up now. Lynn rain to Lincoln and gave him a hug. Lynn: I was worried that you and I would get caught. Lincoln: Hey no worries nothing beads gonna happen. Lincoln then kissed Lynn on the head. Lincoln: well we should wait In till 8:30 and we will start are practice for that karate game coming up. Lynn: Ok see you then I'm just gonna sleep her. Lincoln: Well sorry that we couldn't make out but later. Lynn: Looking forward to it( with a really big grin.) Lincoln went back to bed and set his alarm for 8:30 and went to bed. But little did they know what the future held for Lincoln and how Lynn would react. When the alarm set of for 8:30 Lincoln and Lynn booth jumped right out of bed and got ready for there day. They booth asked there parents for the keys and went outside to practice as they got in to a fighting stance. Lynn: Ready?

Lincoln: Yes just don't make my nose bleed again. Lynn giggled. Lynn: I try not to. As Lynn ran up to Lincoln she threw right jab with Lincoln doge it and Lynn throw a left jab and Lincoln grabs her hand but then Lynn pushed down on his arm and made him fall to the ground and Lynn jumped on his back and chocking him in till he tapped but Lincoln knew hot to reverse it he leaned forward with his back making Lynn fall off on to the ground Lynn got back up and and dropped kick Lincoln he fell back on the tree and before Lynn could give another kick or jab Lincoln tapped. Lincoln: ok I tap you win again. Lynn: Lynn 34 Lincoln 3 I still can't believe you beat me three times though. Lincoln well I learn from the best. Lynn: aww thanks bro. Lincoln: hey how about a 12:15 i take you on a date to a Mexican place. Lynn: Really I would like love that. Lynn then kissed Lincoln on the lips and went inside to clean and get ready for a date.

Not knowing what the date held in store for them!

TO BE CONTINUE

Ok sorry for another short story but I will make long ones just waiting a bit longer for ideas for a story or feedback about anything

Please no hate if you didn't like it I just want positive feedback thanks-JforJackson and please let me know if I should just do fanfiction on the loud house or something different.


	3. Chapter 3 a big surprise

Ok so I realised that I need to space out my dialogue between characters thanks to some feedback and I'm glad to see people helping and supporting this book so yet again thanks-JforJackson

Loud house parody All ways by your side chapter 3

It was 10:31 and Lynn Lincoln went inside to get ready for there date as Lynn went inside to take shower Lincoln was talking to Luna.

Luna: Hey bro I need a favour from you if you don't mind.

Lincoln: Sure Luna anything as long it's not me catching you stage dive.

Luna: Don't worry it's not that I need you to come to my party tomorrow I'm playing a big gig and this might be my big hit and I need you there to tell people how good I am so I can get a chance of becoming big.

Lincoln: Sure Luna but I personally I think of how good you are you don't need my help but I will anyway.

Luna: (laughed) aww thanks bro I so glad to see someone in this house finally will help,so come at 12:30 tomorrow it ends at 1:35 thanks bro.

Lincoln: Anytime Luna anytime. Luna walks away and Lincoln heads to get his stuff from his room to get ready for a shower.

Lincoln then walks to the door and see it's not locked walks in to see that Lynn in the shower luckily the curtain was closed Lincoln was about to

Walk away in till Lynn stopped him.

Lynn: wait Lincoln it's ok I'm about to get out.

Lincoln: Well I can't see you NAKED Lynn I know we're boyfriend and girlfriend but I can't do this yet.

Lynn: Don't worry silly just turn around while I get a towel.

Lincoln: Ok. As he turned around so that he wasn't looking at Lynn.

As Lynn wrapped a towel around her she said. Lynn: ok Lincoln you can turn around now.

Lincoln: ok (hoping its wasn't a trick) Lincoln turned around to see Lynn wrapped in a towel.

Lincoln: Few I though you were gonna be naked.

Lynn: Well I was thinking about it. She said giggling.

Lincoln: WHAT Really you were gonna do that.

Lynn: Maybe. She said giggling and gave Lincoln a kiss on the lips and walk away.

Lincoln then gets in the shower and is thinking about how his date might go

Today while Lynn just remember that she needs to ask Lincoln to her big game tomorrow but Lincoln had to do Luna's party.

When Lincoln got back to his room he got changed get ready for his date as it was now 11:55 then he hear a knock on the door.

Lincoln: come in. Then Lynn walked in his room and sat down on his bed.

Lynn: Hey bro I was just wondering are you gonna be available to come to my big game tomorrow?

Lincoln: Dam it I'm sorry I said I would go to Luna party to support her big gig she is doing.

Lynn: wait what time does it start and finish?

Lincoln: It's starts at 12:30 and ends at 1:35.

Lynn: well my game starts at 1:45 so you would have ten minutes to get to my game could you do it?

Lincoln: it's stuff but yes I think I can do I just need to run there I think all the time you made me run with you will finally pay off.

Lynn: Don't worry my training all ways pays off after all I'm the best in the track team.

Lincoln: Really I didn't know you were on the track team.

Lynn: There are lot of sports you don't know I play but I tell you all of them later how about when we get to are date.

Lincoln: ok it's 12:00 so let's get going. As booth of them walked out the door telling there parents they were going to the arcade and waiting in till they passed at least three block they hold hands all the way there.

As Lincoln and Lynn arrived at the Mexican dinner they booth walked in side and found a seat as they order there food Lincoln heard a voice he could know from any wear it's was Bobby.

Lincoln: Oh crap Bobby here.

Lynn: so what we will tell him we came on lunch break playing at the park.

Lincoln: ok i guess. Lincoln then resumed looking at the menu when he saw RONNIE ANNE.

TO BE CONTINUED.

OK I hope you liked it yet again short but I like this ending so it's leafs on cliffhanger any way make sure to support or give ideas for future content and let me know if you like and I hope I made this a lot easier to read thanks to some support-JforJackson


	4. Chapter 4

Loud house parody all ways by your side

Chapter 4!

Funny thing while I was writing this story I was listening to music and it said in it all ways by your side I swear I didn't know it said that so I guess the song was just supporting me anyways thanks from reading this series if you got this far WOW cause I suck at writing anyway thanks-jforjackson

As Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne he hid behind his menu and said.

Lincoln: psst Lynn, Ronnie Anne is over there with Bobby!

Lynn: What! we're is that little pice of shi*(btw if your wondering if Lincoln cheating on Ronnie Anne it's no and reason why Lynn is mad is because Ronnie Anne cheated on him.)

Lincoln: I know but you have to keep it down so she doesn't come over here and makes everything awkward because you know I'm bad in awkward situations.

Lynn: Well if she comes over here it will be last thing see will ever do and I promise!

Lincoln: Love that you would but keep it down lets just order off the menu I'm not letting Ronnie Anne crash are date especially if that's person is you I couldn't let that happen love you to much.

Lynn blushed. Lynn: I love you to anyway I think I'll get the duck taco what about you Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'll have the same figuring that I can never chose what I want to eat all the time.

As the waitresses came over and asked them what they wanted he couldn't help but ask if they were a couple.

Waitress: So you to love birds I assume your booth a couple am I right?

Lincoln: Uhmm.

Lynn: YES yes we are we've Ben together for a while this is are 3 years we have been together.

Waitresses: Well ok I'll get right on to your food.

Lincoln: Why did you say that.

Lynn: I though it would be cute but I only wish we could've been together that long.

Lincoln: Well I think so cause I'm with my true love.

Lynn: And I with my true love.

Lincoln: Who that. He said playing around.

Lynn: You silly. She said giggling.

As Lynn and Lincoln were sat down Lynn was talking to Lincoln about what type of defences and offence they were gonna play in the karate tournament that was coming up in three weeks. Of course Lincoln had a lot of training but it wasn't to late for them to start talking about how they were gonna play out the game. As they were talking a waitress came out with there food and put it on the table and said.

Waitress: Here your food one duck taco for you (speaking to Lynn) and one duck taco for you my good sir (speaking to Lincoln) enjoy!

Lynn: Wow this is bigger then I thought I hope this doesn't effect me to much.

Lincoln: Ah don't worry about it plus we can burn this off if your up to play some soccer after this in the park when where done.

Lynn: WOW really Lincoln you would never done that with me before in less I forced you to.

Lincoln: I will do anything with you as long as your happy plus I won't mind there no one I would rather be playing soccer with then you even though your destine to win every game against me it will still be fun for me and you.

Lynn then kissed Lincoln on the cheek and as they were booth about to eat they couldn't stop but tell that people were awing at them thinking they were booth really young even Though Lynn and Lincoln were teenagers.

But they booth just ignore them and eat their food.

As they booth finished there food with full stomach they were just heading out after paying for there dinner with Lincoln money witch he didn't care how much it costed him before they were stopped by Bobby.

Bobby: Hey Lynn Lincoln what are you two guys doing here by your self is Lori here?

Lincoln: uh no we just having lunch Lynn was really hungry after one of here soccer games so we eat here.

Lynn: yeah I was just so hungry.

Bobby: Lincoln how about I get Ronnie Anne bet she would like to see you.(Btw Bobby doesn't know that Ronnie Anne cheated on Lincoln)

Lincoln: WAIT WAIT I don't want to see Ronnie Anne I'm playing to surprise her later I don't want to ruin it because that would be bad you really don't want to ruin it to.

Bobby: Ok man I get I'm always planning to surprise Lori don't worry I won't say anything to Ronnie Anne about this I promise.

Lincoln and Lynn: THANKS. And booth of them hurried out of their fast as possible and headed to the door and made their way out of the Mexican dinner.

Booth of them went to the park to play soccer as they were sighing in relief as they were so close to being busted or having to have a awkward conversation with Ronnie Anne while Bobby was there cause Lincoln doesn't want him to know and so dose Ronnie Anne.

So booth Lincoln and Lynn went to the park and got dressed to play in one of the public bathrooms as booth of them got in the field ready to play Lynn bump into one of group of soccer friends.

And only if they knew there day at the park might get weird with all of Lynn's friends there as they knew that Lincoln never plays with Lynn in soccer.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Ok I'm sorry I have t been posting in a while I just been busy but I tried to get this out and sorry if took a while but anyway hope you like it make sure to support and leave ideas or just tips and no don't worry I don't take offence as it helps me in the long run but if your just gonna complain of how bad I am then just go away other than that thanks for reading-Jforjackson


	5. Loud house parody chapter 5

Suz: Hey Lynn haven't seen you in a while but it's seems that you are playing soccer with your BROTHER Lincoln he nerver wants to play soccer, wait did you brainwash him?

Lynn: No silly me and Lincoln just wanted to hang out more Sense we rarely hang out so I suggest soccer he didn't like it at first but he said it's fine he would play with me. Lynn said obviously looking like she just lied.

Suz: Ok Lynn something going on I can tell when your lying.

Lincoln: SUZ! Lincoln said before Suz could continue talking about Lynn lying. Yes I said I would play soccer with Lynn I know it's surprising because I never want to do anything active but trust me Lynn not lying she just had hard day but I promise everything ok your welcome to play with us though if you want?

Suz: Ok I believe you Lincoln but I'm not gonna get involved with you two I don't want to ruin your time with your sister I mean this is moment not to ruin cause you never want to play but anyway I just leave catch you later Lynn.

Lynn: See you later Suz Maybe we will play some soccer tomorrow ok.

Suz: Looking forward to it!

Lincoln: well that was awkward and scary I was afraid she might catch us and then think we're complete weridos and then you would lose a friend.

Lynn: Ah don't worry about it if it wasent for you we booth would be caught but I have questions were did you learn to lie so well your normally a really bad lire.

Lincoln: Well ever sense me and you started going out I needed to find a way that I could lie to anyone one questioned us so I went to Lori for some lying tips and trust me she gave some really good advice but she probably through in some lies just cause I would never know if she is lying or not

Lynn: Oh so that's were you learned to lie I just though you were just had some special abilitie kick in that helped you lie anyways lets get to playing some soccer.

Lincoln: alright!

As booth Lincoln and Lynn get to there spots Lynn thinks to her self and wanders how long there relationship would last would they break up would they carry on would they even get MARRIED but then Lynn shut her self up and said to her self we will just see where it's heads of.

So the goal of the game there are two goals and and they booth have to defend it while tackling each other to score a point the first person to 15 points win even though Lynn would do 110 points she doesn't want Lincoln to pass out as he not very good when it comes to stamina.

Lynn yells: Are you ready.

Lincoln: not really but for you I'm obviously am.

Lynn Giggles and blushes then says ok let's play then.

Lincoln and Lynn then booth rush out to the field to get the ball as it has been placed in the middle of the pitch of course Lynn gets it first and Lincoln goes to steal the ball but only managed to make her stumble a bit then Lincoln realise that he can't steal the ball though but he can block the ball from coming in to his goal.

So as Lincoln rushing past Lynn to get to the goal he stands there waiting Lynn not worried goes in for a kick with her right foot and Lincoln jumps and the way to stop it and surprisingly Lincoln catches it Lynn amazed, Lincoln then does victory dance but while Lincoln is busy dancing Lynn yells round two and Lincoln says what and Lynn shots it in and says score.

Lynn: Ahahah got you tip of the day never call a victory dance till you won the game silly.

Lincoln: I'll make sure of that but that doesn't mean I want be doing one in my head every time I score or block one of your shots.

Lynn: We will see about that.

1hour and 32minutes later Lynn has won the game as expected with Lynn with obviously 15 points and Lincoln 6 points but Lynn was still impressed as the last time they played soccer Lincoln score was 2 points so he made a stunning 4 points higher.

Lynn: You one day you might just beat me you doing really well and speaking about doing really well I would like to see how well you will do when we train for karate tomorrow night.

Lincoln: Well I'm looking forward to it but know I just need a shower and a long sleep.

Lynn: Me two but minus the showering part.

Lincoln: eww what really your not gonna shower!

Lynn: just kidding dummy of course I am even though I don't often.

They booth just laugh and walk home after a long day of soccer as they are walking down the street they see Lucy at the side of the house crying they booth we shocked and they ran over to see what was wrong. And they we're shocked to she that Lucy had bruises on her they booth hurried to ask what was wrong.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Ok I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long I've been so busy with school and studying for test I never had enough time so sorry for another short one but I'll make sure to write longer ones any if you like it comment down below give suggestions and tell me anything that I should do to make my stories better or if I need to fix something any thanks for the support-Jforjackson

PS these books I'm writing doesn't change how I feel for my sisters and brother I love them in a normal sibling way.


End file.
